User talk:CJ Sow
The Beast I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, either from the intense blood loss pouring out of my left thigh, or the sheer fear I was in. It kept banging on the door, furiously, as if it was repatedly throwing itself at the door in an attempt to break it down. With every thud it let out a screech so load, so powerful it forced me to cover my ears, leaving my back as the only thing holding the beast ''back. I could feel myslef getting weaker and weaker. I know my option, my only shot a survival would be to make it on the other side of the bedroom, unlocking my safe and getting my shotgun, but I knew it was faster than me. The minute I let go is the minute I die. The beast would catch me and gut me in an instant like he did my dogs. My heart was pounding, I have to think, think Riggie, fucking think. I was never a religous man but I found myself praying to god to save me. And as if something heard my pleas for help... pulling up to my driveway, which was basically just a gravel road, was a car, blasting its horn and the driver screaming at the top of her lungs. Oh, great. Just my bitch wife. She had stormed off earlier today over a fight we had. On queue with the noise, the bangging stopped. I heard bones crack as if the thing had snapped its head in a position it had not been in for a long time. Backwards. "No No No NOOOOO" I cried at the top of my lungs. I heard movement behind the door, it's going to kill my wife, I hated her but she was fucking my wife... and, and I loved her. I boltted to the window to see my Jessica... still bitching of course, but in the back seat of my car... My only daughter sat strapped in her car seat. I sprang for the gun, by the time i got back to the window it was already outside, barreling twoards my wife, its boney shrill body contorted in way i didnt know possible as it crawled, very low to the ground like a salamander to my wife.By the time she noticed it it was to late. The beast's cartoonishly long claws slashed at my wife's neck, "Jessica NO!" I screamed, my eyes swelled with tears blinding my vision as I shot the gun at the motherfucker, pumping my gun after every round and forcing it back into place. I kept pumpping even after the barrel was empty. My blood loss quickly caught up to me and passed out, tears still streaming down my face as i lie motionlessly. When I came to there was complete scilence, I lie peering up at the ceiling. Until I touched the dried blood on the floor around me I didn't remember what had happend. I pulled myself up, wincing from the pain. I remember my family, with complete fear, I slowly averted my gaze out of the window and to the car... I immediatly gagged at the sight of the massacre. I can't bring the sight to written word so that you may understand it, the blood looked as if twenty people were disemboweld and drained of all there bodly fluid, scrach marks plaged the cars hood and bumper. But there was no body, I then relizied my daughter, I focused in on the back seat where she sat previously... This time I threw up. Her head, her head was splayed open. But not by claw marks, but... A shotgun round. I looked down at her body, her chest bashed open with intestines inside left mangled and beaten like no claw could do, only a shotgun round. I started bawling after I had relized what I had done. Every shot I took missed the beast and hit ''my daughter. I had killed my only child. I looked at the shotgun, picked it up and put it in my mouth, I had no reason to live so I didnt want to. I tried to force myself to pull the trigger but I couldnt... I just couldn't. The police sirens are getting louder now. I now relized what the beast made me do. The police were sure to arrest me for this. I can't go to prison, in an attempt to prove my innocient, I started writing this down. The police are now outside my house on the gravel road, I can see the beast waving at me in the woods infront of my house, just out of the police's view. Waving. one hand making a slow wave at me as it intentively smiled with it deformed mouth, the other hand had my wife's severed head. The police are now banging on my front door. And as the burst in all it said to me was... Bye, Bye. CJ Sow (talk) 02:58, April 25, 2014 (UTC) CJ Sow CJ Sow, your stories are extremely easy to read, and your style of writing is very magnetic. I like your story ideas, because they are purely imaginative, and very original, but keep that relative creepypasta eeriness that is always present in good pastas. Good job bro. Fragmented Sleep (talk) 02:48, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Fragmented Sleep